Jump In
by suggsygirl
Summary: SLASH Some things don't happen as planned


House stepped into the shower, the water hitting his aching body and snaking down his tall frame in rivulets. Bracing himself on the moist tile, he sighed briefly and then hummed tunelessly to himself. Foreman was busy beating himself up with guilt but House had to shoulder some of the responsibility for the woman's death. If he hadn't been busy investigating Wilson's love life or indeed the imminent rekindling thereof, he may have spotted Foreman's error. Never one for lingering on the past though, House tried to forget the day, his thoughts turning to more pleasant images.

He reached for the soap, working the viscous liquid to a thick lather between his hands, before running them over his body. Smoothing his palms across his tense shoulders then working his way down, completely neglecting his rapidly hardening cock.

Tilting his head against the wall with the water bouncing off his hair and flowing down his back, he allowed the first thought of Wilson to enter his head. He was sick of waiting for Wilson to get tired of his women, sick of jacking off like a school boy whenever Wilson showed him any physical affection but most of all he was sick of not getting laid by someone he actually gave a shit about. Figuring out how Wilson felt about him was going to become his new mission; starting tomorrow.

He turned off the water, ignoring his cock's silent cry for attention and toweled himself dry. A sudden twinge in his leg made him wince with pain, fumbling for the handle he opened the door in his quest for Vicodin, stepping out of the bathroom naked and hard and directly into Wilson.

"Oh my God." Wilson stood seemingly transfixed with his mouth open comically wide before House noticed his eyes trailing down his naked body.

"Well, this isn't at all mortifying." House mumbled before belated trying to cover himself up with his hands.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just wanted to... talk to you about Bonnie." Wilson's eyes flicked downwards again before meeting House's gaze, his cheeks blushing a spectacular shade of red.

House noticed the direction of Wilson's stare and wondered whether it was curiosity, the sort that makes people want to look at a car crash as they drive past, or whether it was more.

"You seem to have developed an interest in my cock. Care to talk to me about it? Are we witnessing little Jimmy's first foray out of the closet?" House waggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirked and then licked his lips.

House studied Wilson's expression closely. First came the shock, the open mouthed gaping that signaled Wilson had no idea what to say, then the eyebrow lift, closely followed by the neck rub but no denial.

Wilson had backed up when they had first bumped into each other that horrifying few seconds ago but now House took a step towards him. Wilson didn't move. House took another step and searched Wilson's features for anything that might be rejection. Another step and Wilson's breath hitched. They were standing so close, almost touching, House could feel Wilson's breath on his face, hot and ragged.

A few seconds passed, House couldn't move, couldn't go the last inch and felt like he was falling at the final hurdle. They stared until Wilson broke the silence with a soft, "Oh fuck," and surged against House like a dam had been broken inside him.

House had his fingers tangled in Wilson's hair as they kissed, bringing their mouths together frantically. He pushed Wilson towards the bedroom, encountering no resistance. He briefly considered that perhaps they should talk about this but Wilson's lips were soft and insistant, his cock hard and demanding and House didn't think he would be able to formulate a coherant sentence even if Wilson's tongue wasn't in his mouth.

The air was filled with moans and panted obscenities. Wilson desperately pulled at his clothes, fingers clumsy with lust but refusing to break the kiss. Stumbling into the bedroom and tumbling on to the bed, House found himself lying underneath Wilson and looking up at him.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted this." House inwardly cringed at the needy confession and blamed the desire coursing through his veins for his inadvertent admission.

Wilson had managed to rid himself of his unwanted clothes and ground his cock hard against his friend causing House to groan loudly.

"You sound like a porn star." Wilson grinned

"Well I have done some extensive research in that particular field." House returned the grin and then reached up to grasp Wilson's hair, bringing their mouths together in a fierce and possessive kiss.

House unashamedly groped Wilson's ass, spanking him hard and smiling at the resultant squeak before stroking the reddened skin tenderly.

"You are really fucking hot like this." House brushed his thumb over Wilson's bottom lip.

Wilson blushed and House chuckled in response before licking a long, broad swipe up Wilson's throat, making him moan so loudly House felt the vibration against his tongue.

"Now who's the porn star?" House teased.

"You'll find out if you keep doing that." Wilson said with his eyes closed.

"What this?" House licked and sucked at the skin where Wilson's neck met his shoulder and, receiving an even louder moan, he grinned his satisfaction.

"I wondered whether you'd be as smug in bed as you are out of it," Wilson murmured, eyes still closed as House continued the assault on his neck.

"How can you tell I'm smug with your eyes closed?" House questioned.

"Because you're breathing." Wilson opened his eyes and leaned down for a kiss.

After they had both come and their breathing had returned to normal, House turned to face Wilson, propping his head up with one hand and looking at his friend quizically.

"Is this where you have a giant 'I'm gay' freak-out and vanish?" House asked, watching Wilson's expression carefully.

"No." Wilson replied steadily. "You?"

"Don't think so." House smiled and teasingly questioned. "Do you always put out on the first date?"

"Well we have had 12 years of foreplay so I think my good girl reputation is still intact." Wilson said without a trace of a smile.

House burst out laughing and laced their fingers together, leering theatrically at Wilson he queried. "So, does this mean we're going steady?"

"Yeah, want me to wear your ring?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Only if I can wear yours." House replied lasciviously.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're not talking about jewelry are you?"

House just smirked.


End file.
